


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by gaysandghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Airports, Anxious Ryan Bergara, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Caring Shane Madej, Fluff, Gentleness, Hotels, Hugs, M/M, Post Haunted Location, Protective Shane Madej, References to ABBA, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan-centric, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Uses History to Calm Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: After a haunted location Ryan is not feeling great, leave it to Shane to cheer him up.°~°~°~°~The next thing he knows is that the shower stopped and a handful of minutes later the door to the bathroom opens. And then, still half asleep, he can hear Shane mumbling a song under his breath as he makes his way into the room.(originally onNot_The_Gods_Favorite)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on  
> [Not_The_Gods_Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite) moved it bc i needed a new acc for this ship

It couldn't be past noon for the amount of light that poured into the room through the tiniest crack on the curtains, his head was pounding and the fact that he had fallen asleep quite late last night did not help at all.

The investigation had taken a bigger toll on him than other times, the old and rundown building and whatever happened in there leaving him uneasy even after their arrival to their hotel room. Only managing to fall asleep at least thirty minutes after his friend started to snore.

Everything was quiet in their little room, and as Ryan became more aware of his surroundings he noticed some sounds. The shower was running, meaning that Shane was already awake, which was pretty obvious when you considered that the guy passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he could hear cars in the distance and the movement of the other guests in the contiguous rooms.

Ryan didn't had the energy to move or keep his eyes open, not wanting to aggravate his headache, but he couldn't bring himself back to sleep. So he stayed under the covers, trying to keep his breath even as an attempt to properly rest until Shane's out of the bathroom.

He doesn't know if it works, but the next thing he knows is that the shower stopped and a handful of minutes later the door to the bathroom opens. And then, still half asleep, he can hear Shane mumbling a song under his breath as he makes his way into the room.

That puts a small smile on his face, making the idea of getting up not so terrible if he gets to spend time with the big guy. Shane is shuffling through his baggage and when the rustle of clothes dies a little Ryan starts to move under the covers, giving his friend some warning in case he still wasn't dressed.

But of course that only made Shane sing a little louder, tapping his foot on the floor to the rythm of some ABBA song that's a few notes out of tune. He wants to groan and bury his face on the pillow and sleep for a couple more hours, despite the noise, but Ryan knows that he has to get up because they have to check out at 1pm and he's still in bed, so he better not risk it.

He does groan as he sits up, some bones on his back popping as he stretches. Shane winced in sympathy but is quiet now, just packing some of his stuff, silently moving over his side of the room. Ryan doesn't want to move, but he gets up and walks past his friend with a mumbled greeting and over the bathroom, planning to stand under the hot water as long as he can get away with.

Ryan does take his time, letting the water relax his muscles but not staying long enough to get more sleepy than he already is. When he gets out of the bathroom, only wearing the towel and a shirt, he finds that Shane is gone, and for a second he's thankful because he can put on clothes calmly.

When he's done he turns to his nightstand, another smile tugging at his lips at a strip of painkillers and a bottle of water that's on top. There's a note under the bottle and it's a little damp, but the message is intact.

_Went to buy something to_

_eat on the way to the airport. I'll get ya_

_some tea so you can sleep on the plane._

_-Shane_

_Ps: don't give me shit for writing a note, your phone is dead, didn't even plug it last night._

He takes two of the painkillers and puts the bottle back on the night stand, but he slips the note into his pocket. It's an unimportant note, something so simple as a way to let Ryan know that he was out. But it's this little things from Shane that Ryan treasures. This is more important than the big shenanigans.

Ryan checks his phone and it is unplugged, just the USB connected, so he plugs it in for however long it will take Shane to be back. In the meantime he finishes packing his stuff, double checking that he's not missing a sock or something before he sits on his bed, automatically reaching for his phone before he remembers he has to let it charge.

He's getting a little restless just staring around the room when there's some knocking at the door, but just as he goes to get up Shane is opening the door and walking in, using the heel of his shoe to shut the door behind him.

"I thought you needed help" Ryan says as his friend hands him a steaming cup of tea.

"Nah, I got it, I asked for a tray for a reason" he says as he makes his way to his unmade bed "glad you're looking better" Shane gives him a small smile, shoving a paper bag at him "found some stuff that I bet you would like"

Ryan smiles back, setting his cup on the night table, opening the bag and smiling widely when he sees its contents. Inside, besides a sandwich, was a couple of small bags of jellybeans.

"Thought that might cheer you up, last night was rough... but go easy on them, you don't need a bellyache on top of everything"

"T-thanks man, I- yeah, last night was something..."

Shane nods, taking a sip of his coffee and that seems to be the end of the conversation. They don't talk much while they wait for the crew, leaving the room a couple minutes before 1pm. The ride to the airport passes in the blink of an eye and waiting to board feels like an eternity.

The noise makes Ryan a little on edge again and he puts his head on his hands for a little, startling when Shane's hand land on his shoulder and makes him sit up a little to lean against his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" Ryan mumbles against the soft cotton of Shane's shirt looking up at his friend

"You are looking anxious again, I'm going to distract you, close your eyes, I'm going to tell you some historical facts, babee" he mumbled, adding that terrible Austin Powers voice that made Ryan chuckle.

"Okay big guy, go for it" he nods with a sigh, closing his eyes and feeling a small raise on his anxiety the couple of seconds of silence before Shane starts to talk.

The wait until it's time to board passes slowly, but in this case, it's not a bad thing, he wants this to last forever. Even if he feels on the verge of falling asleep, Shane's stories keep him focused and fully immersed, the different voices making his lips tug into a smile.

When it's time they pile up on the plane and as soon as they're up in the air Shane insist that Ryan uses his shoulder and a jacket as a pillow instead of the shitty ones of the plane, and Ryan can only nod and get comfortable, smiling at the blanket that's thrown over him.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep this time, relaxing on the seat as Shane's voice follows him to his dreams, weaving more tales of days gone by.


End file.
